Heart associated conditions plague many people. In fact, nearly 5 million Americans are living with heart failure and 550,000 new cases are diagnosed each year. While new medications are continually being developed, there are still many mysteries surrounding why certain people respond better to one medication versus another or why some people develop heart problems earlier than another. As such, there is a need for compositions and methods which can help predict a person's response to particular drug therapy and his/her risk for developing heart disease at an earlier age.